The Water Problem
by lezonne
Summary: She traveled oversees to help the wizards and witches affected by hurricane Katrina. He was there to hand out money. But with magical imbalances left behind after the storm, things could get dangerous.


**A/n:** Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 2 Round 3. I used prompts 8 (family), 9 (indisputable) and 14 (do what you want).

* * *

I can't believe he's here. Out of everyone in Britain that I thought would appear here in the United States to help with hurricane Katrina, it certainly was not Malfoy that I expected to see.

I understand Ron not coming. We were married for a few years, but after our divorce he's kept his distance from me. He's somewhere in Asia right now training with his Quidditch team. It would take forever for him to get over here. Not to mention how mad the team would be if he departed right before major training starts.

Harry and Ginny are understandable too. Duty calls, but with Molly's declining health they couldn't rightly leave the children with Arthur, not when he needed to be there for his wife. Family should always come first, and Ginny made that decision by staying behind to watch the children while Harry traveled with me oversees to help the Americans.

Let me tell you, they aren't in the best of shape right now. Not only are muggles struggling to overcome Katrina and rescue estranged people who stayed behind, but the magical world is in an uproar as well. Apparently when you mix too much water in with magic things start acting funny. The imbalance right now between magic and magical people is very dangerous, and it's making rescue missions hard. I've only been here for three weeks, but it feels like hardly any progress is being made. Sure, we find people all the time, but more and more are missing. It feels like things are going to get much worse before they get better.

I don't even want to go into the financial costs right now. But I suppose that's what people like Malfoy are for.

He's here, sauntering around with his money and signing checks and giving donations at every possible turn. I know the recent death of his wife has to have brought his spirits down, so I can't imagine what has brought him across seas to America to help hurricane victims.

I can't imagine what would make Malfoy help anyone. It's too weird for words. All I know is he doesn't lift a blasted finger, and he just walks around watching other people word. He passes out blankets sometimes, and occasionally he acknowledges people when they speak to him, but that's it. He didn't need to travel all the way over here to give away money. He could've done that from the luxury of his desk. Then he wouldn't be in the way.

"You're going to kill us all if you mess that potion up."

I almost throw the damn thing at him. Sometimes I help rescue flood victims who lost their wands, but the waters are still high and dangerous. I know that muggles are using helicopters and the like to save people until the water recedes, but wizards don't believe in that. It's extremely hard to apparate while holding your breath.

Currently I'm working on another batch of potions. I've been making everything for healing draughts to pain relievers to potions to protect the Aurors heading out to save more people. Some are more complicated than others, but when making several potions at one time only skilled people are really allowed to do it. It gets complicated when you turn away from one potion while it sits and simmers and you turn to a completely different one. Messing up could be deadly.

"If you're so concerned about my potion making then why don't you try making one for a change?" I snap in return, not looking up from my work. Of course he would stop in and pester me. He's been doing that a lot.

"I was offered to work with the potions Granger and help make them but I kindly passed. I've better things to do with my time while here."

"Like wandering around aimlessly giving out money?"

"Something to that extent," he drawls, taking a seat on the opposite side of the counter. "My funds are extremely helpful here mind you. There might be volunteers out helping the homeless but someone has to help pay for collateral damage, potion ingredients-"

"I know what you pay for," I reply with a roll of my eyes. "And since money is the only thing you bring to the table here, why did you bother traveling? Your son must miss you back in England, and I'm certain you have plenty of other things to handle besides another country's problems. I don't understand what made you travel all the way out here."

"To help."

I arch an eyebrow, finally turning away from my work to look up at him. He's leaning back lazily against the wall, watching me as I work.

"You could help from Britain too. You didn't have to leave your son behind."

"If memory serves me right Granger you left behind not one but _two _children in England. Isn't the she-Weasel watching them?"

"Malfoy, it's been almost ten years since we've had a civil conversation like this. You didn't really just go back to childhood names, did you?"

He shrugs in response. "My point is Granger that you left behind someone important too- two someones."

"I won't be gone long," I reply warily, eyeing him. "My help can't come from an office desk Malfoy, but yours can. And you're taking up space here, never really helping anyone. You just constantly hand out money."

"Money is needed here."

"No _hope_ is needed here. Drinking water and a safe place are needed here. Money can come later when repairs can be made. But there are still people missing, and the death toll is still rising. You and I are even in danger now, sitting in this very room. The magic here is unstable, yet I'm making potions so very nearby.

"You do that every day," he replies. "You haven't caused a problem yet."

"Malfoy, maybe you should try doing something else with yourself while here," I argue, returning to my work. "People need comfort, more so than blankets and blank looks. Your haunting presence and your money can't comfort them."

"I never said it was a comfort Granger," he replies, standing. "I said it was a need."

* * *

We don't speak again for many days. In fact the next time we see one another it's under far less pleasant standards.

I didn't actually expect to see him down there at all. The magical imbalance in the danger zones left behind from Katrina finally give one day when a potion explodes in the room next to me. It's like another hurricane has hit the gulf of Mexico when it happens, with water pouring in from all sides.

Fine, maybe it would've been a good idea to make potions elsewhere, but the area was fairly limited. I'm surprise something didn't happen earlier to be honest, I was just hoping against hope that nothing else would.

I'm in the room next to the explosion, and even before the screams start I know I'm trapped. My wands floating around someplace in here, but currently my heads a bit swimmy and I'm trying to not be overpowered by water. I can't believe I survived a massive war to drown to death.

And he's there again, always showing up at strange times. He's there appearing just above the overpowering waves of water, looking just as confused and terrified as I feel. We're going to be sucked under, killed if we can't apparate while holding our breath. And to make matters even better I don't have a wand right now.

It's indisputable- I'm going to die down here and Malfoy might escape. He's in lower water than I am; else his height is giving him an unfair advantage. I can't believe Malfoy's going to possibly survive and I might die.

This is ridiculous.

I slip under, the ceiling getting in my way from saving my breath anymore. Under the water it's a madhouse with things floating around in utter disarray, the water shoving them in all directions. I'm almost hit twice before something latches onto me. It's a miracle that I don't scream in fright, but then again I wouldn't survive long if I did.

Opening my eyes underwater is a bit difficult, and I can feel my air supply getting smaller and smaller. When I open them I'm surprised to see Malfoy grasping ahold of my wrist, his fingers attempting to grab his wand, which is floating away in the water.

Now Malfoy's trying to save me? This experience couldn't get any weirder. I'm barely able to grab ahold of his wand before opening my mouth, the suffocating feeling of holding my breath winning. Water begins taking over just as I feel the familiar pull of apparition.

He apparates with me alongside him out someplace sunny. We crumble down to the ground, gasping for breath. I roll away from him, choking up water as my body tries to work again. It's a painful process.

"I told you I was here to help," he says between breaths. I struggle to sit up, my hands grasping at loose, hot sand. Well, we're on a beach somewhere.

I blink as I look around, taking in the vast sunlight. My minds working a mile a minute, recovering from the sudden explosion.

"Where are we?"

"We're not far Granger," he says, standing slowly. "We're up the coast from where the hurricane happened. I figured it would be a good idea to apparate a safe distance away."

I'm ignoring him now, my thoughts drifting back to the people left behind. "We have to go back. My wand is somewhere back there Malfoy, I can't apparate alone. Take me back. We should help others escape."

He arches an eyebrow my way, brushing the sand off his clothes. "Do what you want Granger. The death toll is only going to rise now after that incident. Going back amidst all the mayhem could cause more problems."

"Then take me back and you can leave," I say, hands on my hips. "All those people need help, and I thought you were here to help. No, it doesn't matter why you're here. Just take me back so I can do my job."

He studies me a moment, apparently contemplating what will happen if he does indeed take me back. In the end he complies, saying nothing else to me as he apparates us back several levels higher in the building we just left. As I predicated, it's total havoc.

I thank him swiftly before turning away, turning my attention to other matters. I expect to hear a pop behind me signifying that he's gone, but instead I hear footsteps. Curious, I glance out the corner of my eye and notice that he's walking with me, stopping before I can to help someone struggling by.

I'm a little surprised but I keep walking. Maybe Malfoy has been helping people while we were here. I can't be for certain since I've only witnessed this one example, but there are many more weeks to come here. Maybe, just maybe, he's turning over a new leaf after all.

Or maybe he's just feeling guilty for trying to leave. I still have some time with him. I bet I can figure out his true intentions.


End file.
